Destruction for ever book 2-the rule of evil
by Dhyam
Summary: What will hapen when Zeus and his 2 brothers return with the titans to destroy Percy once and for all.


The Rule Of Evil

Destruction for ever book-2

A large thunder bolt hit the place known as America. Shadows lurked and Water trickled down and suddenly a man appeared. The shadows formed a dark man and the water turned into another man. Zeus,Posiedon and Hades were feeling very angry. Their throne had been snatched and they had been overthrown by a demigod,this demigod had once saved them,this demigod had done it twice,this demigod was their destroyer. This demigod was Percy Jackson. Son of Posiedon and now the captain and leader of Chaos. They wanted revenge,they went to Tartarus,which was the main place of the devil of The USA. They wanted Olympus to fall. They wanted the empire state building to fall. They wanted Mt Olympus to fall. They made a deal with the devil. They promised their greatest enemy freedom and a return to power. That enemy was the titan lord Kronos.

(Olympus)

Percy was feeling great. He had become the king of the Olympians as-

The god of earth and sky-Percy Jackson

The god of water-James Abraham

The god of fire-Carter Anderson

The god of war-Edward Jones

The god of creations-Thomas Jackson

All of them had been chosen by Chaos. They had decide not to add any petty girls and add no gods of useless things. Percy Jackson was their leader and the strongest. He was guided by Chaos and was undefeated. All of the gods had a special past and was exceptional in combat. Chaos had blessed them with unlimited powers of their domain. Each of them was a strong god and was doing their job perfectly. All of the human were now without any lack. Whenever they prayed,the god would appear and give them anything they wanted. It was a new Golden Age. They had taken over the world and now every continent worshipped them. There were no wars,no love affairs,no bloodshed. All of the mortals were pleased. The damages done in the war now known as the Dynasty War were all repaired. Mortals did not age,did not die unless killed in war,which would never happen. It was paradise.

(Tarturus)

Hmm,so the gods have been overthrown said a steel like voice. Yes, Zeus,Posiedeon and Hades are now asking us to help them. They have said that if we do then we will be free and rule every single planet except Earth. They will make a new Planet for us called Titarule. We will have new men and women their for us to rule. We will never be attacked by them and we can rule in peace,replied a thunder like voice. This was a conversation between the Titans known as Kronos and Typhon. Hmm,that feels good,go and tell them that I accept their offer. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

(a abandoned cave)

Zeus,Kronos has accepted our offer. Great,replied Zeus. Hades, go and free all the titans and call them here. Percy Jackson's days have ended.

(tartarus)

Kronos,it is me,hades, I will free you and the titans, said Hades and muttered a ancient spell in Greek-

_rise from tartarus,rise from hell_

_fight for me or go back to death_

_find peace and live again_

_come to us for peace_

_and for revenge._

The next moment,all the titans were teleported to the cave where zeus and posiedon were waiting for the party to come.

(a abandoned cave)

The titans were feeling good now that they were free. They were feeling more good when they heard they were going to kill Percy Jackson and they were most exited of all. Zeus,my army is ready to attack. Give the order and all your enemies shall fall. Zeus was so happy. He gave the order-Titans,the time has come to take your revenge. I and Kronos shall lead you to glory. Here is the plan-A few 100 of you shall attack them from behind and while they are focused on them the rest shall attack Olympus. Typhon shall remain underground and when the signal is given that we are loosing,then He will attack without hesitation. I shall along with my brothers give you all a little bit if our powers to help you. Zeus gave them his powers along with his brothers and the attack started on Mt olympus.

(new york)

A huge army of hundred monsters was sighted by the gods. Now that the mortals could see through mist,they were getting ready for war. The magnificent army of golden warriors of Olympus was ready to take them on. Edward Jones gave the order and they attacked them with 500 men.

Zeus was glad to see his plan was working,now there were only 3 gods and a few 1,00,000 warriors defending Olympus and they were 3,80,45,87,286,74,564 warriors and monsters. Zeus gave the order and they attacked New York city with a lust for revenge.

(battle)

Edward Jones was hacking monsters and was using his red dangerous bolts of light on the monsters but he could feel the army's strength and knew sooner or later there would be an attack. Little did he knew that there was an attack happening already.

(battle 2)

the 2 armies clashed and instantly the Olympians started losing. The Olympians were outnumbered and were slowly losing more,percy was using every magic he had available but even that was not enough. Soon the Olympians were losing numbers and they started to retreat along with their gods. The monsters were so angry that they used their power and striked down most of the Olympians. Everywhere Olympians were dying or losing or were busy fighting for their lives. It was a disaster. The Olympians were getting their asses kicked. Finally Percy made 100 duplicates of himself and told them to attack the Olympians while he himself ran from their with his army.

(battle 1)

Edward Jones was getting tired. They had been wining but then he heard about the attack on Olympus was losing concentration. He did a special move and advanced to their leader,Helios. They attacked each other and Helios teleported behind him and stabbed him in the thigh. Edward Jones turned and cut of The left arm of Helios before teleporting to Olympus. His army behind him as they had won. Edward Jones's arrival was too late though.

(battle 2)

Edward Jones saw what had happened and said a few ungodly words before joining their battles. Percy's duplicates had gone and he was fighting for his life against the titan Iapetus. The battle was a real challenge to The god as he was clearly losing. He summoned a dagger and threw it at Iapetus but he broke it with his sword of lightning. Iapetus was clearly winning as he advanced towards Percy after firing a bolt at him. Percy got up and summoned the scythe of kronos. Iapetus was shocked but attacked anyway. Percy swung it and Iapetus dodged but got kicked instead. Iapetus kicked Percy and was about to stab him when percy summoned the Master bolt and flung it at him. Iapetus was so shocked he could not even dodge before he got struck by the bolt. He went flying until he dropped on the ground paining like hell. Percy ran to him and puncked him 10,20,30,40,50,60,80,100 times until at last Iapetus died but that was not enough for Percy as he took his sword and cut of his head. Iapetus was gone forever. Zeus gave the signal and the ground shook. Then it exploded and a hand shout out. Typhon fully emerged and the Olympians panicked. Typhon took out a 50 metre sword out and striked the ground. It was poison to the ears and a few of them fell down dead. Typhon was not finished though,As he started punching and breathing fire at the Olympians. He killed more than 500 warriors in 10 minutes. Typhon was clearly impossible to defeat as he stamped on 10 mortals and destroyed 25 houses with his spiked tail. The gods flew in the air and a fierce battle started out between the strongest beings alive. Typhon swung his sword at percy but percy dodged and threw a bolt at him. It did only a little bit of damage but Carter Anderson started burning him. Typhon was injured but he slammed into James Abraham sending him toppling down. Carter Anderson was surprised at this feat and got punched and he went down too. Percy took out the Master bolt and threw it at him. This time it hurt a lot and Typhon faltered. Percy attacked without hesitation and threw almost 10 Master bolts at him. Typhon fell down but before he could get up, Carter Anderson had him burning again. Edward Jones fired 100 bolts of bombs at him and Typhon morphed himself into a tiger,only a lot larger than a normal one. He slashed at Percy and he got wounded in the stomach. Edward Jones took a electrical spear and fired it at his eye. It worked. Typhon got blinded and Percy fire a 100 master bolts at him. Typhon fell down dead and for a few moments there was silence and then the Olympians roared with excitement. The monsters ran for their lives as their victory was assured.

Zeus was fuming with rage. Begin the main attack he shouted and the main war began. Percy and Zeus started a one on one battle and summoned their master bolts. Percy stabbed Zeus but he side stepped it and swung at him. Percy ducked and fired a bolt at him,he ducked and yelled DIE and kicked Percy. Percy stabbed Zeus and kicked him. He then punched him in the face and Zeus swiped him on the ground. Percy got up and threw a spear at Zeus but he dodged it and kicked Percy who stabbed him in the stomach. Percy got up and stabbed him in the thigh with a dagger and kicked him at his face,he then stabbed Zeus through the heart and fired 10 bolts at him. Zeus teleported and came back with Kronos now at his side. Kronos stepped into battle and swung his scythe at Percy who ducked but got kicked. Kronos laughed maniacally and and cut through Percy but he side stepped and Zeus fired a bolt at him knocking him to the ground. Kronos kicked Percy and dodged a stab and teleported behind him. Percy sensed him and turned around stabbing him to the ground and firing 2 bolts at Zeus. Kronos got up and stabbed Percy at his thigh but Percy turned and cut his head of. Zeus watched with horror as Percy threw 10 master bolts at him and Zeus was dead,killed by his now enemy nephew. Percy then advanced toward Mt Olympus where Posiedon and Hades were destroying the palace. Percy arrive there and got attacked by 10 skeletons carrying sniper guns and a black sword with them. Percy stabbed one and got fired at the stomach but he was not dead,not so easily. He then kicked a ghost and grabbed a sniper after killing its owner. Percy fired it at 2 skeletons and stabbed the others through the heart killing them all. Percy advanced towards his uncles and fired 10 master bolts at them and charged them. Percy kicked hades and stabbed posiedon in the thigh and cut of Hades head and stabbed Posiedon and killed them both. Chaos appeared and created 1,00,00,00,00,000 ghosts who were working for them on horses and they attacked the enemy army killing them all but After 10 minutes all the monters started reforming again. Shit,said Percy and turned to the 500 remaining soldiers and ordered them-The god of fire and water shall remain with you and help you fight them until me and the god of water do not return after finding a way to free Thanatos who has surely been captured. The warriors were anxious but agreed when Chaos created 1,00,0,00,00,000,00,000,00,00,00,00,000 blood thirsty warriors to help them. Then they Teleported to Rome where they sensed a god and death.

(rome)

We teleported right next to Thanatos and then we realised it was a trap. They were surrounded by ghost who held pilum's at their throats. They were taken to a castle made of ice which was a HQ to the titans, There sat Ouranous and Gaia on the main thrones,At the left their were 2 thrones were sat Erebos and tartarus. To the left there were 2 seats were sat Rhea and Styx. They looked at me with hate and said really bad words at us. Then Ouranous stood and said-Percy and Chaos,you have been a large pain in the ass and a bane to the titans,You have defeated Kronos 2 times and have usurped the gods,Do you have anything to say. Yes said chaos, my swords do the talking said he and Growed in size higher than the palace and so did I and we took out our swords and donned our armour,so did the titans. Percy,you take care of Gaia and Erebos,I will take care of Tartarus and Styx. The fight began and instantly I took out the Blade of Olympus and began the fight. I stabbed eerebos and ducked a flaming spear and kicked gaia and stabbed her after kicking her to the ground I then fired 100 bolts at erebos and cut of his head and destroyed gaia for ever. I looked over to see that chaos was already finished and was watching me. We ran and freed Thanatos and teleported to the battle.

(new york)

We came and saw that most of the job was already done and the remaining ones were killed by chaos and me. Long Live Percy Jackson were the cries I heard for the next 12 hours before I got a good nights sleep after a party. A good night to you all too.

**So,here it is,the second book of this series and probaly a good one too. PS review.**


End file.
